Don't You Forget About Us
Don't You Forget About Us is the fourteenth story arc of IDW Publishing's , spanning issues #38 and #39. In the story, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips, and Snails become lost in the mountains during a class field trip. Summary Issue #38 Cheerilee takes her class of foals on a nature hike through the Foal Mountains, with Applejack and Rarity among those chaperoning. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are uninterested in viewing nature, but when Cheerilee offers a week of no homework to the first pony who spots a rare species of bird called the Turul, they quickly change their tune. As the hike leads into a particularly twisted mountain path, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo get separated from the rest of the group looking for the Turul. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon follow after them, eager to win a week of no homework, and Snips and Snails shortly afterward. Their pursuit of the Turul soon leads to them getting lost, and they can't remember the way they came. The bossy Diamond Tiara quickly takes charge and starts walking in what she believes to be the right direction, and Apple Bloom suggests following so they don't get separated. However, the path leads them into unfamiliar territory, and even Silver Spoon admits that Diamond Tiara is going the wrong way. Unable to come to an agreement—especially due to Diamond Tiara's arrogance—the group cries out for help. Apple Bloom suggests staying put and letting the others find them, but their cries for help attract the attention of a ferocious bear. With a bit of teamwork, the foals manage to give the bear the slip. As a result of being chased by the bear, the group becomes even more lost than before. Apple Bloom comes up with another idea for Sweetie Belle, Snips, and Snails to combine their unicorn magic and send the rest of the hike group a distress signal. Unfortunately, their combined magic fizzles out, and Diamond Tiara provides little help with her constant ridiculing. She suggests that Scootaloo fly up high enough to spot the others from above, but this plan also fails due to Scootaloo's trouble with flying. Fed up with Diamond Tiara's snobbishness and stubbornness, the Crusaders, Snips, and Snails go off on their own in search of rescue; even Silver Spoon leaves her behind. Left on her own, Diamond Tiara soon gives in and races to catch up, but she trips and falls over the side of the path, dangling from a tree branch. As the other foals try to save her, Apple Bloom falls over the edge as well, and the issue ends with both Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara in cliffhanging danger. Issue #39 Picking up where the previous issue left off, Silver Spoon spots a tree branch and tells Scootaloo to fly up and grab it. Using the others as a boost, Scootaloo grabs the branch, and the foals use it to pull Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara to safety. Before the group can relax, it begins to rain. Apple Bloom suggests getting to higher ground, but after a lengthy bit of walking, she and Diamond Tiara admit to each other that they have no other ideas. After the rain stops, the group reaches the top of the mountainside, still unsure if anyone is looking for them. When Snips and Snails call out for help again, their cries cause a light avalanche that covers the whole group in snow. As it starts to get dark, the foals settle for finding shelter for the night and come upon an empty cave. The Crusaders gather some sticks together, and Snips and Snails use their magic to light a fire. When it comes time to ration food, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continue to make things tense. Apple Bloom finally confronts the two, and they admit that they act like they're better than others because of the expectations of their upper-class families. The Crusaders understand such expectations due to their relationships with Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, and a princess, who regularly save Equestria from danger. Even Snips and Snails feel like outcasts because everyone treats them like idiots. Over their shared dilemmas, the foals have a friendly laugh. The next morning, Apple Bloom joins Diamond Tiara outside the cave as there is still no sign of rescue. Suddenly, the Turul appears before them and squawks loudly before flying away. The others are drawn outside by the Turul's call, and a search party consisting of Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the Wonderbolts finally arrives to save them. The foals are returned home to Ponyville, much to the relief of their teacher and families, and the Crusaders are pleased to know that they reached a turning point with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon—until Diamond Tiara bellows to Cheerilee about her week of no homework. Unfortunately, for having survived a night in the mountains with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips, and Snails, the Crusaders don't get their cutie marks in patience. Quotes :Rarity: Are you sure this is safe? :Applejack: For crying out loud, Rarity! Of course it's safe. :Rarity: I can't even tell where we're going and look how high those cliffs are! :Applejack: It's fine! Us Apples have a perfect sense of direction. And we are not going that high up. :Rarity: I don't know how I let you talk me into chaperoning this field trip, Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: Because you're my sister and you love me. And when Applejack signed up you felt guilty. :Rarity: Right. :Apple Bloom: Oh no, I think we might be lost! :Diamond Tiara: Ugh! So much for the Apples' perfect sense of direction. :Apple Bloom: None of this looks familiar. :Sweetie Belle: We are not heading in the right direction! :Silver Spoon: I hate to admit it, but I think the blank flanks are right. :Scootaloo: Yeah, this was a dumb decision. :Diamond Tiara: Do any of you geniuses have a better idea? :Snips: We're going to be free! No rules! No ponies telling us what to do! We're free! :Snails: We are the mountain kings! :Apple Bloom: Did you actually want Scootaloo to help us get out of here, or did you just want to see her fail? :Diamond Tiara: Maybe a little bit of both. :Apple Bloom: Unbelievable! We're lost in the mountains. We don't know if anypony is looking for us. It's going to be night soon. And there are bears running around! And your biggest concern is still making fun of us? :Silver Spoon: You've got to fly up there and get it! :Scootaloo: Fly up there? But, but, but— :Silver Spoon: They're going to fall if you don't! :Apple Bloom: Are the rest of you going in? :Scootaloo: I'm waiting to see if something eats her. Which wouldn't be all that bad. :Diamond Tiara: I heard that! :Silver Spoon: We come from two of the richest families in Ponyville. :Diamond Tiara: In my case, the richest. :Silver Spoon: We represent those families every day. There are expectations we're supposed to live up it. And sometimes it's really hard. :Apple Bloom: Do you not realize who we're related to? :Sweetie Belle: Our big sisters routinely save Equestria from utter annihilation! :Apple Bloom: And are best friends with a princess! :Sweetie Belle: And Rarity usually manages to save the world without having a single hair on her mane go out of place. :Apple Bloom: And Applejack never misses a single chore, in addition to saving the world. :Scootaloo: And Rainbow Dash may as well be my sister! She's probably the best flier in all of Equestria and I can barely reach a tree branch! :Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: How are we supposed to live up to that? :Snips: How do you think we feel? :Snails: Everyone treats us like we're the town dunces. We've got feelings too, you know! :Twilight Sparkle: Word that you were missing got around quick! Though I don't think we would have found you without the help of the Turul. :Silver Spoon: The what? :Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara: Nothing! :Sweetie Belle: Well, Crusaders, we survived a night in the mountains with those four. Did I get a cutie mark in patience? :Scootaloo: Doesn't look like it! de:Verschollen Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works